Naruto 'Izanagi' Uzumaki
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: Summary inside based of my cousin Shawn129 Izanagi no Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon**

"Goku" Characters Dialogs

"_Ichigo" Character thought_

_**Summary **_

_**Story Start**_

Standing in a room with doors marked in kanji that connected the Universes was the Nidiame Izanagi no Mikoto Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he's been creating universes for the past millennia and going in each one from his time as Ichigo Kurosaki, to his time as Son Goku. He has picked out women in each universe to be his mates and watch over the universes they were born into. He had become Izanagi's successor after his home universe was destroyed thanks to the Juubi going berserk Izanagi had saved him and passed on to be with his wife and children who had all died. He was currently about to go to a alternate universe where the Uzumaki clan are descendants of a Saiyan tribe that only wanted to live peacefully so they didn't teach Ki manipulation to their descendents

"_I'm going to land in Uzu then go to Konoha." Naruto thought to himself before he walked into a room with his name in kanji before a flash shined brightly and the door closed behind him_

_**Ruins of Uzu**_

_**Unknown Mindscape**_

Sniff…Sniff…Sniff

Naruto appeared in a mindscape of some sort he walked to the sound of crying, when he found the source a red haired five-year-old boy was crying in the fetal position

"What's wrong little one?" he asked as the boy perked up and looked at Naruto showing Naruto his Juubigan.

"They're gone mista my clan mama and papa to everyone those ninjas killed them." the boy said

Naruto got down on one knee and asked, "What happen to you"

"They stabbed me in my belly and I found my self here…sniff" the boy said

Naruto sighed and placed his index finger on the boys head before the boy glowed and disappeared before Naruto flared his chakra to give himself a perfect body.

_**Real World**_

Two battalions were all that survived of the four that Iwa and Kumo sent to Uzu they were currently walking around to see if they could find anything of use before they felt pure unadulterated power spring up out of nowhere they turned to see one of the bodies of a kid they killed surrounded by a cocoon of black and red energy before it started to recede back and in the place of the scrawny five year old boy was a 11 year old long red spiky haired boy with a white mask with red lines coming down from the eye holes before he swung his hand out to the side and a blade appeared in a swirl of whitish blue energy and a zanbatou as long as his body appeared.

"You just don't know when to stay dead gaki… well no matter well use you as a breeding stock to have our own Uzumaki clan." a arrogant Kumo Jonin said while everyone else nodded in agreement "None of you will leave here alive you should have left with those other ten ninja to report but o well" Naruto said in a raspy demonic tinted voice before he vanished in a static boom before he started to cleave through the invading forces while they tried to get way

Naruto appeared in the middle of bodies before he looked to his right and saw some still running he pointed a finger and shouted **"CERO" **a flash of red and a huge trench was left after the blast

Naruto brought his hand up to his mask and swiped at it and the masked dispelled

"My body is in tiptop form just have to grow again I'm about 20% of my true power enough to fight the Hachibi to a standstill…sigh…**Shadow Clone Jutsu**"a burst of smoke and 20 clones appeared. "I want every single scroll sealed away in a scroll now," Naruto ordered as the clones disappeared

_**Konohagakure **_

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandiame Hokage was looking at the form of the 11 year old boy who appeared outside his village this morning. It's has been 2 weeks since the Uzushiogakure was destroyed but the shocking thing was that 10 ninja's only survived because they weren't in the village when the boy in front of him killed them all according to his story.

"Naruto you can stay here Mito sama will take you in I'm sure of it another Uzumaki is here as well go with this Anbu and he will take you to your new home." Sarutobi said as a wolf masked Anbu took Naruto out of the office.

"_Sigh…the council will want him to recreate the Uzumaki Clan and he'll be going to the academy soon as well sigh well nothing wrong with that." Sarutobi thought before he started his paperwork._

_**Uzumaki Estate**_

Okami and Naruto appeared in front of the Uzumaki/Senju Compound that only housed Kushina, Mito, and Tsunade

Okami knocked on the gate and a grey haired women with her hair in buns opened the gate she looked at Okami and Naruto before speaking.

"Hello Anbu-san is there something I can do for you today," she said curiously

"This boy was found on the outskirts of Uzushio Hokage sama would like for you to take him in Mito-sama" Okami said before bowing and he shunshin away leaving Mito and Naruto together

"It's good that another Uzumaki survived the unfortunate event that happened to our clan, may I know your name young one," Mito said while they walked into the compound

"Um yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki Mito-baba," Naruto said while a increase in gravity appeared around him almost forcing him to the ground

"What did you call me Naruto-kun?" Mito asked sweetly while Naruto paled

"_What is it with women and that sweet voice" Naruto thought _" um…I said Aunt Mito yeah that's right Aunty Mito" Naruto said

"_incredible he's able to keep standing under the increase in gravity he should be on the ground right now." Mito thought before she was pulled into her mindscape_

_**Mindscape **_

"I wonder what Kurama-kun could want" Mito said looking at the mountain range that made up her mindscape.

**Mito chan" a booming voice said from behind her causing her to turn around she looked up to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama looking down on her while his head was on his paws**

"Yes Kurama kun" Mito asked curiously

"**Be respectful to that child I sense he's a celestial being incredibly more powerful than I am." Kurama said before thrusting Mito out of her mindscape **

She awoke to see Naruto waving his hand in front of her face.

"Stop that" she said while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"sorry but you spaced out for a moment and I placed you on the couch because I'm sure you have questions for me." said Naruto_ "I know Kurama told her about me at least an idea of what I am" he thought watching her_

"Yes I have some questions but the main one is what are you?" she asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki but most call me Izanagi no Mikoto " he said while she gasped in shock not sensing any lies from him before she bowed to him.

"Izanagi sama you returned" she said keeping her head to the ground

"Hey don't bow to me Mito and call me Naruto, but how'd you know I've been here before?"

"Well theirs a scroll that I found in some of the things I brought with me when I moved here, it said that you brought the first group of Uzumaki's to this Dimension because they didn't want to live like the other Saiyans" she explained while his eyes flashed in understanding

"So you know about the Saiyan race huh and I'm sure they didn't pass down their knowledge of Ki manipulation" Naruto said while she nodded " I'll teach you Ki manipulation if you want" Mito eyes widen

"thank you for the offer Naruto kun but I'm to old already but can you do something for me.," she asked smiling gently

"yes what is it?"

"I'm going to make Kushina the new Kyuubi vessel, I want you to protect her, as well my granddaughter Tsunade she has lost her brother and lover the only reason she stays is because of me, and Kushina-chan, I want you to be there for her as well." Mito said seriously

_"guess that changed to, so Tsunade's still around ok just can't let her break this time." Naruto thought_ before he nodded to Mito

"thank you Naruto-kun now allow me to show you your room.," Mito said standing up and motioning Naruto to follow her."

While walking Naruto thought of something "hey Mito chan I was wondering has Kushina and Tsunade awoken their dojutsu yet." Naruto asked

"yes they have but both keep it deactivated there are no scrolls here that will teach us about the dojutsu.," Mito said

"well I've brought every scroll I could find in Uzu before I teleported here" Naruto said smiling while mito looked at him in surprise. "oh yeah Mito my identity as Izanagi is a secret that only I will tell I'm placing my trust in you Mito chan." Naruto said seriously while Mito nodded.

They came up to a room that was bare really it only had a bed, closet, and a dresser

"You can do what ever you want to the room Naruto kun, Tsunade, and Kushina will be here at 1:00 so make yourself at home." Mito said before she went to the kitchen.

Naruto looked around and sighed before he flared his Kamigan and used creation of all things to create a flat screen TV, Game Systems/Games, DVD Player with movies from all genres, and a Ipod touch. "To bad theirs nothing known as cable or Wi-Fi in this realm." Naruto thought before he look at his watch to see it was 10:41, he took off his shirt and put on some sweat pants and went into the backyard to train.

_**1:00 **_

"Were Home" Tsunade called out as she and Kushina walked into the compound

Mito walked into the living room to see Kushina and her granddaughter she smiled

"Hello you two how was your day?" She asked smiling as Tsunade grumbled about Jiraya being a pervert.

"It was great Mikoto and the others are going to come over so we can train some more Mito sama" said Kushina smiling brightly

"That's good but I have something to tell you both" Mito said seeing she had their attention she continued "Today a survivor of the Uzumaki clan came to Konoha he will be staying with us, he's currently in the back training at the moment." Mito finished while Kushina and Tsunade perked up both excited to meet one of the last family members they had amongst the land of the living.

"Well go meet him now then" Tsunade said while Kushina nodded her head the 3 of them got up and made their way to the backyard.

_**Backyard**_

When they got to the back the first thing that caught their attention was the shed that wasn't their before, Kushina and Tsunade looked at Mito who was making her way to the building.

How'd this get back here Mito-bachan" Tsunade asked

"He made it with Mokuton" she said while they both gasped in surprise "This building will only be accessible to those with Uzumaki blood we both moved all training materials into this building." she finished as she came up to the door she placed her hand a pad it flashed under her hand and a computerized voice said

"Welcome Mito Uzumaki" causing the girls to jump while Mito chuckled and walked into the building

"what was that" asked Kushina

"that was the Artificial Intelligence aka AI, the AI name is Shizuka she monitors the building it'll only let those of the Uzumaki clan into the building when you come place your hand on it and it will scan your blood and add you into the registry with your name and all." Mito explained while the girls looked around in awe Mito walked up to the Directory and read

Floor 1 Enter/Exit

Floor 2 Ki Manipulation training area

Floor 3 Reiryoku Manipulation/Hoho/Kido training area

Floor 4 Chakra Manipulation/Ninjutsu training area

Floor 5 Gravity Chamber

Floor 6 Fuin/Medic/Ken/Taijutsu training area

Floor 7 Weapon Forge

Floor 8 Time Chamber

Tsunade and Kushina eyes were wide at seeing what each floor was dedicated to while Mito giggled at their expressions

"But Aunt Mito were at the top how do we get to those floors?" Kushina asked

The building goes underground Kushina chan he created a huge crater with something he called earth bending before he used Mokuton to create the building" Mito said "Shizuka chan which floor is Naruto kun on right now." she asked

"Naruto sama is currently on Floor 5." Shizuka said

"Thanks" Mito said while going to the Elevator when they all were in Mito pressed floor 5 and the Elevator descended.

When the elevator came to a stop they walked in to see through the glass Naruto doing inverted push ups.

"wow hey look at this" Kushina said getting Tsunade's and Mito's attention the turned to see Kushina looking at the numbers that represented the gravity that was inside the room it currently showed 120x normal earths gravity

"Impossible he should be crushed under that much gravity" Tsunade said in shock

Mito smiled before she called Naruto out of the room.

Naruto walked up to Mito, Tsunade, and Kushina who was looking at him blushing

"Naruto this is my granddaughter Tsunade, and my successor Kushina" she said smiling she turned to Kushina and Tsunade "Naruto will be teaching you both the full advantages of being a Uzumaki I'm going to finish cleaning with Naruto's shadow clones so you three get to know each other." Mito said before she left.

Kushina appeared in his face smiling wildly "That's so cool how'd you survive under all that gravity you were pressured in Dattebane" Kushina said

"Well an Uzumaki's body is naturally stronger than anything as long as you train it the more we heal the more stronger we get, it comes with our ancestry." Naruto said before he started to explain the abilities a Saiyan has, while Tsunade's and Kushina's eyes widen

"Why haven't we heard of this" asked Tsunade

"The Uzumaki ancestors wanted nothing to do with their Saiyan heritage, so they never really taught their kids, and the scroll explaining everything on Saiyans was thrown in the Clan vault and forgotten about." Naruto explained "you guys have noticed that your bodies are stronger every time you fight and how you eat more food than normal to get energy right." Naruto said

"_well now that he mentioned it, Jiraya and Orochimaru said that when I lost Dan, and Nawaki my hair flashed red for a second and my eyes turned teal, could this be my Saiyan blood reacting to my emotional stress, Mito baasan will soon do the transfer so she'll be gone, maybe if I can use Ki I can protect Kushina chan and Naruto kun they're my family now ." Tsunade thought in determination__**.**_

"Can we learn how to use Ki Naruto kun" asked Tsunade

"Sure I'll teach you guys tomorrow after the academy" said Naruto smiling wildly "but be prepared I'm going to push you to the limit I will not hold your hands I want you both to get the full benefit of this training" he finished seriously before he smirked sadistically thinking of all the torture he's going to put them through while a shiver ran down their spines

"What have we gotten ourselves into" They whispered to each other at the same time

_**And Done **_

_**Review**_

_**My Cousin said I could make my own version been very busy barely had time to right this and post it so Idk when next update will be so keep a look out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon**

"Goku" Characters Dialogs

"_Ichigo" Character thought_

**Story Start**

We currently find Naruto with Kushina walking to the Academy.

"So what are these friends of yours like Kushina-chan?" asked Naruto

"Well if you would've stayed awake last night you would've meet them." retorted Kushina

"Hey I was tired creating all that stuff, and training under all that gravity was exhausting." Naruto said with a pout _"Damn 10 year old body." he thought_

"Anyway, Mikoto, Tsume, Yoshino, and Hisana are my best friends. We spend most of our time training since we don't want to be weak like the other fan-girls in our class." said Kushina "Oh yeah there are three boys Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, and Hiashi Hyuga along with two others that are probably going to bully you for hanging out with us." said Kushina as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"Well they seem to think we're their future wives something about giving them strong heirs." explained Kushina

"Hump…well do you guys like them?" he asked curiously

"No way in hell Dattebane!" said Kushina before she blushed at her verbal tic while Naruto snickered

They continued to talk and laugh before talking about their clan

"When our home village was destroyed that was a declaration of another war Kushina. We'll probably be asked if we want to fight in the name of the village." said Naruto while Kushina glared at the ground and clenched her fist "Don't focus to much on revenge Kushina. It's fine you want to avenge the clan but don't revolve your life around it." Naruto said after he saw the rage and hatred in Kushina's eyes

Kushina nodded and sighed "Hey Naruto-kun can you help me with a jutsu I've been thinking about creating from pure shape manipulation." she asked while Naruto smiled at her

"Sure I can. Well start after we get home." Naruto said smiling

**Ninja Academy**

Kushina was currently sitting in her classroom talking to her friends, while Naruto was currently in the head office.

"So what's he like Kushina-chan?" asked her friend Tsume

"Well from what I seen he's strong, kind and willing to help train me and he's cute to." Kushina said with a blush on her face.

"Really? You think he can help us train to?" asked Mikoto

"Sure if you ask him." Kushina replied before Tsume or the others could say something else 5 voices that they grew to hate called out to them.

"Hi Kushina-chan!"

"Hi Mikoto-chan!"

"Hi Hisana-chan!"

"Troublesome…Hello Yoshino-chan."

"Hey Tsume-chan!"

They looked to see their fan-boys Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, and Shippo Inuzuka. These boys have been pestering each girl for dates after their 3rd week of school, and no matter how many times they were denied they will always come back.

Before they could say anything their teacher and a Anbu walked into the room.

"Attention everyone!" Akashi-sensie called seeing he had their attention he gave the floor to the Anbu

"Which of you guys would put you lives on the line for the village!" The Anbu called everyone looked at each other, before the clan heirs and a couple of civilian born children raised their hands. Nodding to himself the Anbu continued "I need you guys to pack up your things and line up, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you all!" the Anbu said once they followed the command he lead them to Training Ground 7.

**Training Ground 7**

The students walked to the training ground to see a red haired boy standing before a group of people before they were told to stand beside the boy. Before the Hokage started a speech about what they were getting into.

The Shinobi Council, Jonin, and Anbu were standing behind the Hokage, they all were looking at the brave academy students in front of them.

Naruto looked around as the Hokage was droning on about the life of Shinobi. He looked to his left to see a girl with messy brown hair wearing a violet t-shirt and black pants with a wolf pup sitting at her feet and fang tattoo marks on her cheeks she was Tsume Inuzuka.

Next to her was a girl with black hair and onyx eyes with an Uchiha fan on the back of her yellow shirt with her grey pants. She was Mikoto Uchiha

"Those who are willing to put their lives on the line to protect Konohagakure in this war please step forward." Naruto heard Sarutobi say. Naruto walked forward followed by the rest of the students that he saw were clan heirs and a couple of civilian born children.

"I want you all to introduce yourselves" Sarutobi said pointing at a boy

"My name is Hiashi Hyuga." said Hiashi he was wearing a white shirt with the Hyuga clan symbol on the back along with grey pants, with blue Shinobi sandals.

"My name is Shippo Inuzuka!" said Shippo he was wearing a black jacket with red sleeves, with a purple shirt underneath, light purple pants with a black leather belt that had a fang buckle, black Shinobi sandals.

"My name is Minato Namikaze!" Minato said proudly he was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, beige shorts and blue Shinobi sandals.

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka." Inoichi said he was wearing high collar black shirt, white shorts with black Shinobi sandals.

"My name Chouza Akimichi." Chouza said eating a bag of chips, he was wearing a dark green shirt, and Anbu style pants and Shinobi sandals.

"troublesome name's Shikaku Nara." Shikaku yawned leaning on Chouza, he was a grey shirt over fishnet t-shirt, with Anbu style pants and Shinobi sandals

"My name is Shiro Umino." a brown hair boy said he was wearing a white t-shirt, with black shorts and grey Shinobi sandals

"Names Akane Uchiha." a female Uchiha said as she wore a black jacket and navy pants on with black Shinobi sandals. It went on like this till Naruto introduced himself last.

"Ok you all will have a year hiatus from the academy to train with your clans before returning to do the graduation exam. To those who are from civilian families we'll have a Jonin assigned to teach you!" Sarutobi said before the clan heads went to their children and clan members. While Tsunade went to

Kushina and Naruto and she shunshin'd them to the compound. While Jiraiya and his nephew Minato were glaring at the spot they just occupied

**Senju/Uzumaki Compound**

The three of them appeared in the compound and Tsunade got started on setting up a training schedule, before she remembered something

"Hey Naruto-kun, I just remembered yesterday when we were in the training center. I saw a floor that was designated Time Chamber what is it?" she asked

"The Time Chamber is a room where time moves faster then outside a day outside is a year inside." Naruto explained while Tsunade looked at him in shock

"Seriously?" she asked Naruto smile and nodded

"How'd you make something like that?" Kushina asked

"I'll tell you before the year hiatus is up." Naruto said as he got up and stretched he was going to say something when two chakra signatures at the gate caught his attention he and the girls followed Mito out to the gate. When she opened the gate they saw Minato and Jiraiya there Tsunade and Kushina narrowed their eyes at the two.

"Hello Mito-sama, if it isn't any trouble I would like to talk to you." Jiraiya said

"Ok go on and speak Jiraiya-san." Mito said as she crossed her arms

"Um aren't you going to invite us in?" Jiraiya asked

"No." she said

"Um ok well my nephew Minato and I would like it if you would teach us sealing." Jiraiya said causing the occupants of the compound to narrow their eyes

"There are other places you can go to learn sealing. I only teach family and your not family Jiraiya. So I'm going to have to refuse." Mito said

"W-what! But Mito-sama Konoha would benefit from having more seal master!" Jiraiya tried to reason

"And it will I have 3 other people inside this compound that will be seal masters so your point is invalid Jiraiya-san. Now would you please leave I have to start Kushina-chan's and Naruto's training." Mito said as she closed the door on a shocked Minato and Jiraiya.

"No lets go to the training building." Mito said

**With Jiraiya **

"C'mon Minato." Jiraiya growled

"I don't get it Uncle Jiraiya what's so important of being taught by an Uzumaki?" Minato asked

"Uzumaki's are the best seal masters out their no one can surpass a Uzumaki in Fuinjutsu. If we could've learned sealing from them then we could've made loyalty seals to place on Tsunade and Kushina. You love the girl right?' Jiraiya asked

"Of course!" Minato shouted

"Then picture it with a loyalty seal you could have her and I could have Tsunade no matter what you do they will always be by your side." Jiraiya said

"But why don't we just learn Fuinjutsu some other way?" Minato asked excited

"I don't know how, but when an enemy nin tried to place a loyalty seal on Tsunade when we were just Genin, the seal just burnt off, she said only seals made by an Uzumaki could be placed on her. Because she had a seal placed on her by her grandmother. I'm pretty sure Kushina has it to, so that's why we need some other plan to get their attention."

"How about we use that boy in the compound?" Minato suggested

"Out of the question!" Jiraiya said as every high ranking ninja knew of the damage that boy did in Uzushio before he arrived in Konoha "That boy is dangerous Minato if he suspects anything at all he'll probably kill us both." Jiraiya said

"But if we earned his trust…" Minato trailed off as Jiraiya suddenly smiled

"We can get closer to them and think of another way to get them to ourselves!"

So caught up in their planning they didn't notice 3 Jonin and their pregnant wives hear everything they said and narrowed their eyes before the Jonin nodded to each other and shunshin'd with their wives to the Senju compound.

"Lets go Minato when the years up you'll be so strong that the kid will come begging to be your friend!" Jiraiya proclaimed while Minato nodded excitedly

**With Jonin **

The Jonin Satoshi Yuhi and his eight month pregnant wife Makiko, Sakumo Hatake and Makika, Ryu Mitarashi and his wife Akane Mitarashi were a block away from the compound

"I can't believe Jiraiya would think of such a thing." Makiko said to her sister Makika

"Yeah if we weren't eight months pregnant then we would go and give him a piece of out minds!" Akane said causing the women to nod while their husbands shook their heads

"Hope your daughters don't turn ot like that." Sakumo said while Satoshi and Ryu nodded with anime tears

"Your so lucky your having a son! You won't have to worry about boys trying to defile your precious child!" Ryu said

"Yeah but if any brat think he could come in try to put the moves on my little Kurenai-chan I'll kill'em! Satoshi said with his sword in hand as fire appeared behind him and Ryu who was spinning a kunai

"You got that right, though my little Anko-chan will be the strongest Kunoichi of her year!" Ryu proclaimed with a fist pump

"What do you mean by that, we all know that Kurenai would be better!" Satoshi retorted as he and Ryu glared at each other with their foreheads connected

"No my little Anko!"

"No Kurenai!"

"Anko!"

"Kurenai!"

"Anko!"

"Kurenai!" before they started fighting kicking up a dust cloud, while Sakumo and the women shook their heads and kept walking

"If you guys don't hurry we'll never get to Mito-sama's place!" Makika called back as the guys stopped fighting about to bite each other and pulling each others hair before they got up and ran to catch up though still glaring at each other.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was doing crunches as Kushina and Tsunade were doing pull ups, he had them create 25 shadow clones and sent 5 of them to each floor while they were in the gravity chamber. As he continued doing crunches his power spiked for some reason

"_Why do I feel the sudden urge to kill Minato and Jiraiya?" _he thought to himself before shrugging and continuing on with his physical exercise.

**And cut **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon**

"Goku" Characters Dialogs

"_Ichigo" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**6 Months Later **

It's been six months since the Shinobi forces started to prepare their forces for the upcoming war that was predicted to happen. Since then Naruto has helped Kushina and Tsunade train, he got to know them better as well considering the changes that were going to happen with him here. They learned that he was the Ultimate Primordial God and that he had a connection with the Uzumaki clan.

They would spend every other week in the Time Chamber, where Naruto made it so that they only grew mentally. When they learned what Jiraiya and Minato had planned Naruto had to be held back from hunting the both of them down. He had calmed down reluctantly before he started teaching Tsunade and Kushina sealing with Mito's help. Naruto made it so that they could use the Hiraishin and he helped Kushina finish the Rasengan. He worked with Tsunade to expand her skill set, with Android 18 Taijutsu style, some weapons training, and Ninjutsu training. He taught them both how to merge the Elements together, how to use their Dojutsu's as well as their Saiyan heritage and abilities.

As a favor to Kushina, Naruto trained her friends when they visited the compound. They weren't really seen outside the compound but surges of energy and Chakra was felt throughout the village till they were told to put up a barrier surrounding the compound as the surges were causing property damage.

A week ago Kushina became Kurama's Jinchurriki, and Naruto gave her a week to live left. During this time he had offered her the role as Kami, she tried to refuse but when Naruto explained to her that their was no Shinigami for this realm and that she wouldn't be reunited with Hashirama if she were to pass. She had to think about it for a while before she gave him his answer.

**Flashback **

Naruto in his 18 year old form walked into the garden in the back yard to see she was looking up to the crescent moon. Walking up behind her Naruto spoke "You wanted to see me Mito-chan?" he asked

"Yes, I thought about your offer and I wanted to know how will you make me Kami?" she asked

"Well you have to mate with me for one, when we climax you will consume my blood and I will focus some of my power through you at the same time." Naruto said while Mito looked at him shocked

"But I'm an old woman." she said

"And I forgot how old I am, I might look young but I've spent countless eons alone till I started creating realms and taking mates to rule over them." Naruto said seriously

"Don't you love them? The girls you chose to rule the various realms you created." Mito asked

"Of course, I do. During all my years here you, Tsunade, Kushina, and the other girls have become important to me. Just like my other mates did." Naruto said with a smile as he walked up to Mito "If you don't like your body then I'll give you a better one." Naruto said as he caressed her cheek and a golden glow washed over Mito's body and when it dies down In Naruto's opinion, she was positively beautiful. Mito was now dressed in formal clothing with her now red hair tied in a bun. Her face was by human standards the face of a goddess as was her whole body. Her milky white skin glowed in the moon light and her violet eyes seemed almost unworldly if someone gazed into them.

Mito gasped as she looked down to her hands to see instead of the wrinkles and grey skin, her skin was back the way it was when she found out she was going to marry Hashirama. Looking up to Naruto she saw him smile and she leaned in to kiss him passionately before she gasped and backed away. They looked into each other eyes before they dived back into another kiss. Before Mito lead him inside.

**Lemon**

Naruto and Mito arrive in the center of her room. Mito grab a hold of Naruto's face and started kissing him furiously. Naruto kissed her back with the same amount of energy. Naruto then proceeds to pick her up. Mito instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

Naruto walked and pushed Mito against a wall. Mito liking the dominance that the submissive Hashirama never gave her moans into the kiss. Hearing this inspires Naruto to want to hear it more. He slowly licks her top and bottom lip begging for entrance.

Mito deciding to tease him and opens up her mouth just a little, barely feeling her tongue with his when he tries to put his inside. "Mito-chan. Stop teasing me like that" Naruto whispers. Mito finally let him in as both of them start to experience a wonderful euphoria in there bodies.

Exploring each others mouth for the first time, Naruto can taste her mouth which sort of tasted like sake, and Dango. Mito on the other hand still tasted a little bit of the Dango and Miso Ramen but still enjoyed it nonetheless. After several minutes of exploring they parted lips to breath.

"Mito-chan, Are you sure about this, because if we continue then I won't be able to stop myself " Naruto said. Mito just smiles at him brightly before she starts to grind on his bulge a little.

"I'm sure that this is what I want Naruto-kun." Mito said causing Naruto to grin, still holding her, he bring her to her new bed. "Mito-chan" Naruto says nibbling on her ear. "I think it's time we christened your bed don't you think?" he said turning her on even more

"Oh I do believe so Naruto-kun." Naruto smiles and lays her down. Before he leant down and takes her in yet another passionate kiss. Breaking off the kiss, he gently trails kisses down her neck then to her ample chest with Mito biting back moans "Naruto-kun, suck on them please." Naruto smirks.

"As you wish my lady " Mito lets her Kimono drop exposing her chest and stomach. Naruto still trailing kisses, makes his way down to one of her breast. Kissing her hardened nipples he breathes on it, giving her heat, which only makes her moan. Naruto begins to lightly work his tongue on one nipple while his other hand massages the other one. Mito now was feeling great, no longer could she stifle her moans.

"Ohhhh Naruto-kun. Please keep going!" Naruto only increases the intensity by sucking on her nipple and pinching and rubbing the other one harder. "That's it Naruto-kun. Play with my tits. You know want too" Still licking one nipple, he takes his hand off the other and trials it down her smooth stomach down to her hot spot. Mito kicks the dress off her.

Naruto reaches down and can already feel she's wet. Tracing a finger around her pussy lips "Mito-chan as my clan head, what would you like me to do first?" Mito still panting says,

"Oh Naruto-kun as your Clan Head, I demand you to pound me!" Naruto smirked. "As you wish Mito-sama" Naruto then kisses her nipple one last time and unbuttons his pants, revealing his huge cock. Mito couldn't help but drool at how big it was. Naruto begins to tease her by rubbing his swollen head on her lips, getting his cock ready and wet.

"Y-Yessss, oh god Naruto-kun. P-please put it in me now. I am begging you" Naruto slowly eases his way in to her hot and warm entrance. Both moaning at the feeling. Fully inside her Naruto begins to pump in and out of her slowly.

"Naruto-kun stop teasing me and fuck me like crazy already!" Mito yelled causing Naruto to slightly laugh and he starts to pump harder into her. "Oh Naruto-kun, I feel so complete with you cock inside me" Naruto moans and grunts as well "Goddamn Mito-chan, your pussy is clinging on to me with dear life. Damn!" Naruto still pumping into her grabs her breast and starts grabbing and massaging it with great need.

Mito on the other hand has both of her hands gripping the sides of the blanket, holding on to dear life from Naruto's thrusts. Feeling herself about to climax "Ahh Naruto-kun, honey keep going! I'm almost there!" Naruto instantly pulls out.

"Mito-chan get on your feet and turn around. I want us to cum together" Mito pouts at not getting to release, but she complies. Getting down she turns around. Naruto bends her over the side of the bed leaving her with her elbows on the bed.

"_Hashirama, never went this long, I guess only Uzumaki's can be satisfied by Uzumaki's and gods hm." _Mito thought

She was knocked out of her thoughts as Naruto rammed his slick cock back into her making her scream his name. One hand holding her shoulder and the other her hip he thrusts even more viciously then before. Mito was feeling an even greater sensation then what she felt before.

"Holy shit Naruto! Your hitting my G spot! I'm so close to cumming!" Naruto groaned feeling the better sensation he felt before. "Oh god Mito-chan! Your pussy feels amazing!" Both reaching their limits. Naruto turned Mito around and she wraps her legs around him tightly.

"Mito-chan I'm cumming!"

"Naruto-kun I'm cumming too!"

Mito bit into Naruto's shoulder as Naruto focused his power into her and they were bathed in a white light as the light died down Naruto picked Mito up and laid with her in the bed

"Naruto-kun that was amazing." She said slowly moving to adjust her position, which in turn makes Naruto hard again still being inside her.

"Who says we were done Mito-chan?" Mito turns her head and smirks as well. "Oh your insatiable Naruto-kun"

Naruto laughs "Well its not everyday that you turn young and you are able to reach the sensations you gave up on feeling." Mito blushes at that cause she knew it was true. "Naruto-kun, lay on your back now" Naruto nods and lays down on his back. Mito got up on top of him, she slowly sits down, grabbing his hard penis, guiding it to her entrance.

"Ahhh yessss, just like that" Mito moaned while Naruto just moaned and gets even more turned on at the sight of her vagina making his shaft disappear. "That's it Mito-chan. Get rid of all the stress" Mito began to ride him, grinding her vagina into his shaft.

"Aww yes Naruto-kun, you love when I do this?" She began to bounce up and down, clearly making the slapping of skins louder.

"Ah fuck Mito-chan. I wont be able to hold long if you keep this up" Naruto said moaning. Bucking his hips meeting her thrusts, they were moving in a perfect rhythm. Mito couldn't take it anymore. She was nearing her climax.

"Naruto-kun! Don't stop keep fucking me with your big cock!" Naruto increases the pace of his bucking, finally feeling her walls tightening on him "Oh god Mito-chan your pussy has a vice grip on my dick" Naruto yelled

"Oh fuck yes I'm cumming Naruto-kun! Cum in me!" Mito yelled

"Oh god, I'm cumming Mito-chan!" Naruto returned

Both releasing their juices slump down on each other yet again. Removing herself from him, she cuddles next to him and using her Dojutsu she created a blanket over their forms as the old one was tossed to the floor before they succumb to sleep.

**End Flashback**

After that Naruto created a clone to follow all her orders after she decided to fake her death while she left the dimension to get use to her new powers. Naruto tried to explain to Tsunade and Kushina but they wanted to be left alone and he haven't had the chance with all the interruptions.

Now he finds himself in the cemetery along with most of the village, where they were attending the funeral of Mito Uzumaki. He looked to his left to see Tsunade and the right too see Kushina, they were both trying to stop themselves from crying. Taking both of their hands Naruto squeezed them gently getting their attention. Smiling at them Naruto looked up to the sky and they turned grey and started to glow slightly with lightning dancing around them. _"Susanoo!" _Naruto thought as storm clouds appeared over Konoha before it started to rain.

Kushina and Tsunade looked up to as the rain started to fall, before looking to Naruto who just smiled at them. Before they started to cry as the tears mixed with the rain.

**1 hr. Later **

Naruto and the girls were surrounded by people who were giving them their condolences. They thanked everyone with their best smiles before frowns came onto their faces when Jiraiya and Minato came up

"Me and my nephew would like to express how sorry we are for your lose." Jiraiya said with fake sympathy that the three of them were easily able to see no matter how well it was hidden "Tsunade I would like to join you for a drink if you want to talk about it later." Jiraiya offered with a perverted undertone.

"I pass on the offer Jiraiya, you should spend more time with your nephew, just like how I will be spending time with Kushina-chan and Naruto-kun." Tsunade said as she looks to Naruto and Kushina and nods before they all vanished in a burst of speed, shocking Jiraiya and Minato

"Damn!" Jiraiya hissed at the missed opportunity "They are getting stronger together, I couldn't sense any chakra in their movements, so that means Tsunade is actually teaching the brats or maybe it was Mito." Jiraiya thought to himself "Wait if Mito is dead then I can get Sarutobi-sensei to allow for the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu to be allowed access to Shinobi." Jiraiya said out load

"Ok Minato come with me we are going to see the Hokage." Jiraiya said before he shunshin his nephew and himself to the Tower where Sarutobi returned to after the funeral.

**Senju/Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto was leading the girls to the basement "Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked

"I need to show you something, every time I tried to bring it up before there was always interruptions." he said

"now that I think about it, you have been trying to say something that seemed important, but we were always interrupted so what is it?" Tsunade asked

"Mito ain't dead." Naruto said causing the girls to go wide-eyed he opened up the door by focusing his Ki into the seal. The girls walked in to the basement where a large TV and some chairs were situated. "Shizuka, bring up Mito's training ground." Naruto said

"Right away master." the AI said as the television turned on and it showed Mito sparring with the clone of himself. The girls eyes widen again at seeing the younger Mito

"But how did she get young again?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, that should be impossible is she using a Genjutsu?" Tsunade asked

"I gave her, her youth back before naming her the Goddess Kami." Naruto said causing them to gasp as they knew the process from Naruto explaining it to them about how he makes women Goddesses

"Y-You had sex with Lady Mito?" Kushina asked

"Well yeah, after giving her a younger body of course, I told you girls I have to take a lot of mates." Naruto said as they nodded before looking to the TV

"Can she hear us?" Tsunade asked

"No not until she contacts us, I was planning to bring her back as either one of your paths." Naruto said while they nodded and Naruto turned off the TV

"Naruto-kun when will I learn to completely control Kurama's youki?" Kushina asked him as they made their way to the living room

"5 months. With some time in the Time Chamber and some meditation you should be ready. Nut know this the method we will use won't just give you full control of Kurama's power but you will be the new Kyuubi." Naruto said seriously before he paused /"Oh yeah, here Tsunade." Naruto said before a black orb appeared in his hands

"What's this?" Tsunade asked curiously as she took the orb and it entered her body causing her to grunt that stung

"That was Ten Tails worth of youki." Naruto said smiling at her shocked look "Congratulations once you fully master that power and reach full maturity you will be the new Juubi, unlike the prototype that I created for the Sage of Six Paths to seal and split." Naruto turned around and continued up while Kushina and Tsunade looked to each other before they heard Naruto call to them.

When they sat in the living room Naruto was going to speak again when a surge of chakra from the gate alerted them. Getting up they walked to the gate to see a bear masked Anbu

"May we help you?" Tsunade asked

"Hokage-sama wishes to see all of you." Bear said before he shunshin'd away

"Well that was vague he didn't even say what for." Kushina said

"I get the feeling Jiraiya and Minato have something to do with this." Naruto said causing the girls to nod

"Well lets not keep Sarutobi-sensei waiting" Tsunade said getting a nod from them before they shunshin'd away after locking the gate.

**And Cut **

**Review**


End file.
